


Something Unexpected

by VinnyBoi



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alejandra(OC), Gay Sex, KevEdd - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnyBoi/pseuds/VinnyBoi
Summary: Since the day Kevin saved Edd, the red head started to develop feelings for the sock-head. He tries to deny it but by time the feelings grow stronger. But what will he do?





	1. Unexpected Actions and Unbelievable Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> :^) this is my first time writing a Kevedd, however I'm not asking that you go easy on me. Give feedback , I'll love to get it. I hope yall enjoy the story. I'll try to update frequently in short time.

 

(Kevin)

 

I was walking down the school hallway heading towards the gym space to have football practice, until I heard some voices. I guess they came from the other hall. I was about to just keep on walking until I heard a familiar voice begging.  
“p-please g-g-gentlemen.. Can't w-we solve t-this in a-another way?”I heard a scared tone voice say. Before I could even think my legs began to move towards the voice. I sneaked in and saw some guys from the football team around… damn I can't see.  
Once, One of the guys move I see a black beanie with two white lines, then it hit me. The Dork!  
My body reacted quickly I didn't know what came over me. I saw the guys beginning to hit him while say the meanest shit I've heard a human call another human.  
“HEY!!!”  
I yell in the most terrifying voice I could manage. It stopped then completely and looked at me in shock.  
“Captin!”  
“what are you doing here?”  
They all ask questions then I shove then to have Edd behind me as he hugged his knees.  
“What in the fucking hell! What is this?!”  
I yell angrily while glaring at them.  
“Kev we were just playing”  
John gave a nervous chuckle, which enraged me.  
“Oh you were just playing, huh?”  
I went up to him and punched him in the face hard.  
He crouched down and held his cheek.  
“Shit! Kevin what the fuck!”  
John yelled as he groaned in pain.  
“I'm just playing.”  
I was so damn angry, did these idiots really think I'm dumb enough to fall for that!?  
“Get outta here!” I point to the end of the hall with rage filling the entirety of my face as my eye saw then running off.  
I turn to Edd who was terrified. He had dry tears in his cheeks, a bruise on his arm, and he was trembling from both cold and fear.  
“Shoot Edd are you okay?” I ask him as I bend down and took a look at him.  
“Yes, I-I’m quite fine.”  
Then he looks up at me with those cute blue eyes..Wait WHAT?! What am I thinking?!?!  
“you did not have to bother yourself to do this.”  
He looks away and I shook my head.  
“like hell I didn't have to, Dork I'm just glad you're okay. I'll help you to the nurse.” I pick him up and put him over my shoulder.  
“K-Kevin! I c-can walk on m-my own.”  
He yelped, damn he's just so fucking adorable! Shit, Kevin stop this shit you ain't gay!!!  
As I was lost in my thoughts I realize I made it to the nurses door and knock.  
She comes out and I explained what happened.  
“Edd, oh goodness you need to learn to defend yourself this is the third time this week!” she put a hand on her hip.  
Wait this is happening often?! Shit I'm gonna fuck those guys up.  
The nurse told me to set him down on the bed and cleaned Eddy’s small cuts and stuff. She then left for a smoke break.  
I stayed with him, I didn't feel like leaving for practice while Edd was here alone.  
I then opened my mouth to break the silence.  
“Edd how often are these ass-wipes pounding you?” I ask in all curiosity, I WANTED to know.  
“Language Kevin. Oh, not much that you need to concern yourself.”  
He gave a small smile showing a little of his cute gap between his teeth. Fuck! What's up this me!?  
“Oh shut up Dork. The nurse said it was the third time! If you really can't protect yourself , then I'll do it.” I look up at him. My face feels a little hot. Did I just offer to protect the Dork?  
Edd was blushing and shook his head.  
“I'll have to decline your greatful offer. Thank you Kevin, however, I don't want to trouble you.”  
I rolled my eyes and took out my phone.  
“take your phone out, I'm giving you my number.”  
I saw Edd take out his phone and I told him my number and he gave me his.  
“Really Kevin, you don't have to-”  
I cut him off.  
“ shut it Double Dork, you call me when something’s up. You better tell me. Also, don't go alone at places, you go with dorkie or dorko. If they are not around you call me I'll hundred percent go over, don't hesitate. Got it!?”  
I look at him in the eye as he nods anxiously.  
“Good. Now man if I go now I'll be more than late. So how about I walk you home?”  
I ask him. He was playing with his thumbs then looks up to nod. I guess he learned I don't take no as an answer. Heh.  
We go outside the school doors and walk out heading to the cul-de-sac. Man the November breeze is great, it would have been perfect for practice today, but it's okay I actually didn't mind being by the dork. He is not as bad as the other eds. Well I have a fucking big as problem with Eddy. I wonder why Double D hangs out with Eddy after all he's done. He's a big ass hole and always gets the two dorks in trouble. My thoughts finally broke in half when I heard the voice that sounded like beautiful holy bells in my ears.  
“thanks for helping me, Kevin. I'm very grateful.”  
I looked at Edd, who was blushing and smiling while looking forward.  
I couldn't help but to smile too.  
“No problem.” I patted his back and we kept on walking. I had to admit to myself, Edd wasn't all that bad he is just...shoot I don't know, he's just...uh how do I put it… he makes me feel all happy and relaxed, but at the same time he makes me feel like I have to in all in my power to keep him smiling and unharmed so I also have my guard up. I have so many mixed feelings I don't even know how to feel around Edd, not that it's a bad thing. It just, I've never felt that way.  
“well here we are, thanks again, Kevin.”  
Edd waved goodbye and walks to his front door. I smiled at the sight and waved back.  
“bye dork” I walk away to my house, I couldn't stop thinking about the dork. He made me feel something unexpected…


	2. Unreal

(Edd)

How strange.  
Kevin has been acting like an overly protective mother. This entire week, he has been close by.  
"Kevin I will assure you, I will be completely fine."  
I say as I take notebooks and supplies out of my locker and place them in my bag.  
"I'll walk you, I don't want you getting hurt again."  
Kevin leaned on the wall, crossings his arms. Goodness, did I feel anxious around Kevin. I've had a crush on Kevin since the ninth grade, it was hard to accept the fact that I'd never be under Kevin's arm or cuddling with him though. I'll never be with Kevin. However, it seemed rather odd that Kevin was being so protective after removing me from the football team's beating.  
"Thank you, but you'll be late by walking me across the building."  
I close my locked and move the lock back to zero.  
"Don't worry about me, Double Dork. I just want you in class with no broken bones. Now come on"  
Kevin grabs my arm and pulls me across the hallway. He's touching my arm. Oh dear, I feel my cheeks heat up. Good lord, get ahold of yourself Eddward! He's just taking me to class, this does not mean he wants to be with you.  
"What class do you have?"  
Kevin's voice interrupted my thoughts and I quickly managed to answer.  
"Room 114"  
I answer as I take a peek of my arm that was held by Kevin. It made my heart race. His hand was rough and had a strong feeling, it made me feel safe. With his touch, my whole being felt at ease. Nothing would harm me if Kevin was with me. He was something so special to me and I hope one day I'll build up the strength to tell him, only to be...rejected...  
"Are you alright?"  
I heard Kevin and saw his worried green eyes stare me down.  
"Oh I'm fine. I apologize to concern you."  
I give him a smile to decrease suspicion.  
"Are you sure?"  
Kevin asked again. I noticed he has never released my arm, I have many thoughts jab me from that sight.  
"I'm quite alright. Thank you."  
I walk forward and Kevin followed. I loved having Kevin by my side and still holding me. I feel greatful that who ever is in the skies, blessed me with this beautiful man holding my arm and not letting go. He only did when we arrived to my destination.  
"Well here we are, Dork. I'll see you later."  
Kevin smiled at me and walks away.  
I couldn't help but smile and wave goodbye. I'm happy to have him helping me. He's a blessing.


	3. New Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, testing, soccer practice and other stuff got in the way. So I'm doing a double upload! :^)  
> Hope you like it.

(Kevin)  
  
I can't take these feelings anymore, Edd drives me nuts just by his presence. Why can't I get over this feeling for him.  
I can't stop myself lately. I'm always approaching him and being with him only to make an excuse that I'm protecting him. Well I am but I'm mainly there 'cause I just love existing by his side. I feel calm and I'm happy that I know he's okay.  
Do I have to accept these feelings? I can't tell a soul, if the football team finds out I'll be dead. If I tell Edd, who knows what will happen. Will he reject me? Shit, I'm thinking so much like the dork. Oh Dork, what are you doing to me? Oh Dork, why do I feel like this?  
"Feel like what Kevin?"  
I hear a soft voice behind me.  
I froze. Did I just say that out loud?  
I managed to turn around, to see his face. It looked beautiful in the morning sunrise. Orange, yellow and pink mixing and shining on his happy, cute face. Fuck, I wish I could kiss him right now. This is a once in life time opportunity! I don't know if I'll ever get the chance.  
I...I can't though... I know the consequences. I don't wanna risk anything. But it's so tempting!!!  
He looks so perfect, just standing there looking at me with those lovely ocean blue eyes. I want to so bad! I need to, I HAVE to.  
Without further tought, I did just  
that.  
Edd stood there shocked. His eyes serched for answers, I don't know if I had one for him.  
"Feel like that..."  
I mumbled that. Did I have the balls to stay or be a pussy and run away to hide. I need to stay and see what I have done.  
Edd slams his body on mine and hugs me tightly.  
"...K-Kevin..."  
Edd gripped my shirt and nuzzled his face on my chest. He doesn't sound mad, he sounded...relived.  
"Edd....?"  
I rub his back and with my other hand I placed it on his hip. Was this really happening? Does Edd like me? What's going on!?  
"Do you really feel like that?"  
Edd looked up at me with tears and a half smile. Oh my God, he does. I feel so gosh darn happy!!!  
"Yeah Dork"  
I hug him tighter. Then I opened my eyes to see my room. It was all a dream. I never confessed to Edd.  
"Fuck!"  
I hit my bedroom wall and start fuming in rage. I wanna get it over with but how the hell will I, I'm fucking scared. Man, I gotta get ready for school.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I head to my first period and take a seat. I don't know if I can see Edd without my heart exploding. I'm such a pussy. If I had enough balls I'd go up to him and tell him, probably make out with him to assure him I'm not playing. Wow, wouldn't that be nice? Kiss the dork, he's so cute. He'd probobly give me a cute moan or two, in the way I'd kiss him. He's sensitive  as fuck, like a peach. He has soft skin like one. He gets red like the skin on a peach. He's such a peach. I was busy day dreaming I didn't notice class started.  
"Attention students, we have a new student who has just moved here. Say hello Alejandra."  
As the teacher announced her, I saw freaking hot chick wave at the class.  
"Hiya guys! I'm Alejandra!"  
She smiled excitedly. Wow she's a doll, she's got silky and shiny hair, perfect pink lips, perfect shade of light brown skin, a pretty face, an hourglass body frame, and her outfit style is amazing. She's just beautiful.  
"You may sit next to Kevin, right over there."  
My teacher points at my table. Oh my God, she's sitting next to me! She heads over and sits next to me.  
"Hi, Kevin right?"  
She greets me. Oh her voice is so calming and sweet. She sounds so nice, I wouldn't be tierd of her voice.  
"Yeah, you just moved here?"  
I asked looking at her beautiful sparkling chocolate brown eyes.  
"Yup, One of the reasons is the girl's soccer team sucks."  
Ohh, she's an athletic girl. She's just perfect in my eyes.  
"You playing soccer that's real cool."  
I smile at her.  
"You're the captain of the football team aren't you?"  
She asked pointing at me perking her pink lips.  
"Yeah"  
"Wow, That's neat! "  
"You got any friends yet?"  
I asked. I'd really like to be her friend right now. I don't think she'd be a bitch once I get her popular. She seems really sweet.  
"No not yet."  
"Wanna be buddies?"  
"Oh how great!"  
She clapped her hands in happiness.  
Oh she's so cute! I think I'll be obsessed with her like every guy in this school.  
I chuckle and we get our work done.  
^^^  
After a couple classes me and Alejandra walk to lunch when we see a couple guys surrounding something.  
"Someone's getting jumped!"  
Alejandra looked at the guys.  
"Ehh, I wouldn't care wh-"  
I stopped and saw a black beanie. Oh no no no no! That's Edd!  
" Dork!"  
I run and Alejandra rushed behind me. I break through the guys and cover Edd.  
"Move away Kev, don't hog it."  
One laughed and tried to shove me.  
"GET OTTA HERE!!"  
I yell, but that did nothing. They tried to get Edd until I heard a yell and a guy was knocked down.  
"Scram out of here!!! I swear to fucking God!!!"  
Alejandra growled and the guys backed off.  
"Yo, baby doll take it easy, we were just playing a little game."  
One of the guys said to her, but that only pissed her off.  
"Don't you call me Baby Doll! "  
She walks up to him and punched him right in the jaw. Oh my God she's fucking tough!! That hit's gotta hurt like a bitch.  
"I see you fucking with Beanie Babe again and you'll get something worser. I'm just going easy on you! Now get out of here!"  
She slapped her hand to make a loud noise and the guys left.  
Alejandra walked up to me and Edd.  
She squated down to Edd, who was on the floor holding his bruise.  
"Are you okay?"  
Edd smiled and nodded.  
"I'm very much alright, thank you. I'm Edd, but they call me double D since I have two D's in my name."  
He held out his hand.  
Alejandra giggled and shook his hand.  
"I'm Alejandra, nice to met you Edd."  
Then she looked up at me.  
"Ain't he a cutie?"  
She gave me a smile with her bright white teeth. She's right, Edd is adorkable.  
"C-cutie?"  
Edd's cheeks went red.


	4. Spilling the beans

(Edd)  
  
"Hey Edd! Wait for me!"  
I hear the female voice, I reconize to be Alejandra. It is pleasant to have a new friend, since Ed, Eddy and I have grown apart two years ago. It has started where I've had enough of taking part of Eddy's scams and stood up to him. I assured him I would no longer help him and grew tierd of them. Ed and I have conversations from time to time, but we do not have the same relationship as when we where in middle school.  
It's lovely to have a friend like Alejandra, She is very kind and loving.  
"Salutations Alejandra. Do you need my assistance? "  
Alejandra smiled and grabbed my arm.   
"Come on Double Darling, Kevin told me to wait for him after his practice and he asked if you wanna come so you're not alone!"  
She had an overjoyed expression plastered on her face, I could not decline. Alejandra looked very excited to have me join her.  
"Shall we go then?"   
I give her a smile of my own and we both made our way to the field where we would meet Kevin.    
Alejandra and I went to sit in the bleachers, to see Kevin practice.  
"You staring pretty hard there, Double   Day-Dreaming. Edd's gotta crush!"   
Alejandra sang and laughed.   
Oh dear, I couldn't have made it obvious. Could I? Oh dear not good.  
"N-no! I have no such feelings for K-Kevin."  
"Oh calm down, Edd. I'm only teasing. It's adorkable that you like Kevin. I'll hook yall up."  
She smiled at me.   
"No! He cannot know, it will ruin everything."  
I sat there hurt by my own words. It was nice that Alejandra would help me, but if Kevin finds out I have stronger feelings for him, he will never talk to me again.  
"What are you talking about. Kevin won't do that. From the month I've been here, he's an okay guy. I bet he'd be flattered that you find him attractive. If he dont like you that way, he's not gonna yell and hit ya. I won't let him, of course, I'll beat the shit of him if he does. Don't worry Edd, just take your time. But you need to tell him eventually, so don't  take too long."  
Alejandra leaned back against the wall, as we where on the highest row. I was afraid to tell Kevin, however.   
It's just difficult for me to just go up to him and say: 'I like you'.  
"I felt like that for 2 years already"  
"Well that's not healthy."  
I look at my female friend in confusion. Healthy? ?  
"I apologize, what do you mean by 'healthy'?"  
"It ain't good for yah to keep emotions like that for so God damn long. You'll develop stronger feelings by time, then it'll eat you alive until you just can't anymore. What if he returns them? You'll never know until you try."   
I fully understand her now. It was killing me inside. But I'm so afraid of the outcome. The rejection. Oh dear, I doubt Kevin will feel the same way.   
"Just give it a try. I promise to be nearby in cause you're fear comes true. I highly doubt Kevin will hit yah. I don't think he's that mean."  
Alejandra gave me a reassuring smile that made me feel at ease. What a true friend she is. I felt so blessed to have her by my side in a time like this.  
"Thank you so much."   
I say in a happy tone.  
"Bring it in little guy."  
She extended her arms for an embrace. I knew she wouldn't crush me like Ed. She was extremely strong, but I knew she had a gentle side. I wrap my arms around her and smile, to feel her arms wrap around me. As I was correct, she was gentle.   
"You're gonna do great, Edd. You'll be just fine."  
She rubbed my back and patted it.  
When we let go, we watched Kevin practice for the rest of the hour.  
^^^^^^^  
At this time, Kevin has finished and was changing in the locker room. Alejandra took me down to the field.   
"Are you excited to see your prince?"  
She giggled as he looked at me in playfulness.  
I sighed and gave in.   
"...yes..."   
"Oh goody, he's coming"  
"W-wha-"  
"Hey Ale, hey Dork"  
I was cut off by Kevin and looked at him. He was beautiful. Oh dear.  
"You okay Ale? I know you get easily excited but you look like you're gonna burst."  
Alejandra made a wierd, but funny noise. I soppose she was exhaling.  
"Let's all hang out together! You, me and Edd!"  
I needed to find a way out, she's really trying to get us closer.

Oh dear.  
"I'll have to decline, I have assignments to complete."  
I say, however Alejandra is smarter than that.  
"Oh shut up, you finished them a long time ago at the library!"  
She grabbed my hand and Kevin's.   
"Come on Orange-babe, let's go to my house I got a shit load of snacks!"  
"Right behind you"  
Kevin came with us as we made our way to the parking lot.  
"I'll see you over there Ale."   
Kevin waved as he went on his motorcycle.  
"How does he know where you live?"   
I asked out of curiosity.   
"Cause we hang out a lot so we memorized our locations."   
She opened her truck's door and let me inside.  
"That explains why this truck was so familiar. I've always seen it in his driveway. Is this a heavy duty?"   
"Hell yeah it is. I love him, he's my baby" She kissed her steering wheel.   
"You're similar to Kevin."  
I laugh.  
"I noticed I was when he was loving on that bike of his."   
Alejandra laughed and stared up her truck.   
She drove to her house, that wasn't that far.However, We didn't see Kevin.  
"Oh dear what if he crashed! Oh dear, not Kevin"   
I paniced. Good lord, I said it out loud.   
I know I'm with Alejandra, but still that is not okay!  
"Calm down, he texted me and sayed he's gonna get something at his house real quick."   
I've never felt so relived. Kevin's alright, and I hope it stays that way when he comes.  
^^^^^^^^^  
I glare at the television screen as Alejandra stares at her smart phone.  
She then lifts her head to look at me.  
"Awwwe Beanie Babe  impatient cause Orange Babe taking long?"   
Alejandra teased.  
I nod slowly, still looking at the screen.  
I hear dials and before I could stop her, Kevin answered.  
"Hey Crimson Chin, where you at?!"  
~"I'm at home, I'll be there in a bit."  
"Well hurry up and get yo ass over here! We're impatient as fuck"  
Alejandra put a hand on her hip and snapped at him. What Kevin said next surprised me the most. I could barely hear it but it was enough for me to hear. This gave me hope.  
~"Did Edd say that?"   
Kevin faintly said.  
Alejandra gave me a huge grin and giggled.   
"Come and see him"  
She teased and Kevin groaned and agreed. After five or so minutes he finally arrived. We didn't do much, just watch movies and eat snacks,  well then I didn't. The chips were filled with trans-fats, carbs and other unhealthy stuff. I only drank water and had a small pack of skittles Alejandra offered me. I then fell in love with the sweet rainbow colored candies. It was a wonderful night, I  had a lot of fun with Alejandra and Kevin.  
The best part, I was laying close to Kevin on Alejandra's bed.


	5. Kevin's Realization and Good ol' fun with Ale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super duper sorry I haven't updated.  
> I'll try prevent that. Here are new chapter. I hope you like it <3

Kevin-  
  
I woke up around seven or something in the morning. I rubbed my eyes and looked around to see Edd, sleeping under the covers closest to the wall. He looked so cute like that. I really wanted to kiss his cheek, but I cant do that. He's probably into girls, but I mean he could be bi. Just look at him he acts really gay. Check out his nickname, Double D? That sounds pretty gay. I shove my toughts away and slip out of the bed and made my way to the door, making sure to be quiet not to wake Edd up.  
I walk downstairs, hearing the TV play a show and the sound of sizzling.  
I walk into the kitchen and see Alejandra cooking on the stove.  
"Morning."  
I greet her as I sit down in a chair.  
Alejandra looked behind her to face me. Her face lit up and her lips formed a huge, happy grin.  
"G'morning Kevin. How'd you sleep?"  
She asked in a sweet happy tone.  
"Good. You?"  
I responded, yawing.  
"I slept good. Did you see Double Darling? Wasn't he just the cutest?"  
Alejandra chirped in excitement. She sounded like a middle school girl squealing about her big fat crush.  
What if she did? What if she liked Edd? Oh fuck, that scares me, If he goes for her. I mean I don't care...right? Shit, shit, shit! I think I do. I have the urge just to ask her.  
"I-I didn't see him. What you like him or something?"  
Alejandra's grin dropped and before I could think about the possibility of her accually crushing on him, she laughed. I was in a state of confusion. What's she laughing about?  
"Oh golly! You are such a worried wreak huh, Kevin?"  
She laughed harder and whipped a tear from the corner of her eye.  
"Heavens no. He's like a little brother to me. Besides, I'm not into guys."  
Alejandra calmed down and continued cooking. I was baffled, however relived. Fucking Ale, she worried me!  
"God damn it Ale, you scared me."  
After I said that I covered my mouth. Shit, did I just say that?  
Alejandra chuckled.  
"Sorry,Pretty Pumpkin Pie. But, you gotta keep your game up. Cause theres some people who are into your lil'Edd. Don't seem like it but I see it, I see it real good."  
She sang. What was she blabbing about??  
Other people like Edd? I need more clearing up.  
"W-what are you talking about? "  
I asked in emotions mixed with anxiety,curiosity and anger.  
"Other people like Edd. You know, get in on that Double D action, if you know what I'm saying?"  
Alejandra grinned and put three plates of bacon, egg, beans and cheese on the table with three cups of coffee.  
 Alejandra sighed as she saw my face of mixed emotions.  
"What I'm saying is, keep your game up. If you really want Edd, then win him over. Don't think just cause you're in the popularity squad and you're  Captin of the football team, it's gonna make Edd go on his knees for you. Trust me,  he dont give a fuck about that. I know his type. He wants a nice, sweet guy who will love him no matter what other ass-wipes say. You're not embarrassed about your relationship with him and you will do anything for him. He dont want some jock-strap that ONLY cares about bitches, parties, drugs, sports and ass hole things. Treat him good. Not like some skank. You feel me?"  
Alejandra looks at me. Her expression  changed from happy go lucky to full blown serious. I know she wants nothing but the best for Edd, and believe me, I do too.  
I nod in understandment and she smiles.  
"If you wanna be with Edd. Please, treat him good and love him. Okay, Kevin. I just wanna see him happy. He's like the brother I always wanted. He's a sweet boy who don't cause problems and just wants to be happy. I see he gets picked on alot and I wanna protect him. I love him, Kevin. He means a lot to me. Just be the best God damn boyfriend you can ever be if you choose to hold his hand. "  
Alejandra had a sad look, plastered on her pretty face like a canvas full of ugly smudges. If I do come to feel like that, then... I'll try. But I don't know.  
I give her a smile and nod.  
" okay. "  
She lit up a little and hugged me.  
"Thanks, Kev."  
That was one of the warmest hugs I've ever had in a long time.

  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After we ate, Alejandra told me and Edd that she wanted to go to the carnival that was in town. Edd declined like two times then Alejandra convinced him.  
"We gonna met over there okay. Bye you guys."  
Alejandra waved us goodbye as Edd and I walked out the door.  
"Hey Edd, uh... want a ride?"  
I asked as I scratched the back of my neck. Edd looked at my motorcycle and shook his head.  
"No thank you. I'd rather walk"  
Edd turned around to leave, but I stopped him.  
"It will be a long walk. You wanna walk four miles?"  
Edd looked back and thought a while.  
"I-I think that's fine. Motorcycles cause thousands of deaths a year and it's very likely th-"  
I cut him off and sighed.  
"Just get on dork"  
I take out two helmets and wait for him. He shook his head and cracked a small smile.  
"Thank you, Kevin. But I kindly declined."  
"Dork I'm not asking, I'm saying get on."  
I growl my words as I crossed my arms. Edd walked up to me and I strap the healmet on his head.  
"Don't worry, I've been driving this baby since freshman year. We'll be fine."  
I help Edd up the seat and look at him. Wow he looked so cute like that. Shit, I gotta control myself.  
"Hold on to me okay. When I lean, you lean too." I started up my motorcycle then felt small arms wrap around my waist tightly. I then start to drive back to the cul-de-sac.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
When I made it to Edd's house I was kinda disappointed cause I loved how it felt to have him so close to me.  
"Hey dork, we're here."  
I feel his face lift up from my back and look up.  
"O-oh my apologies, Kevin. Thank you"  
Edd gets off and almost trips. I acted fast and caught him before he fell.  
"Whoa, you alright?"  
I lift him up and take off the helmet.  
He looks at me with his ocean blue eyes and nods.  
"I'm quite alright. Thank you. " Edd gets up and takes a step. I get up and walk to him.  
"I'll help you, just in case."  
I stand by him making sure he doesn't fall over. We walk up to him door and he unlocks it.  
"Again, thank you, Kevin. I'll see you later." Edd waved and went inside.  
I couldn't wait to go to the carnival with Edd and Alejandra. I feel like I can't stand a second without seeing him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
5:36 P.M  
  
I looked into the mirror and I was satisfied with my outfit. Why do care?  
I mean, it's not like I was going on a date with Edd. Darn I wish I was...  
I head outside and get on my motorcycle. I look over at Edd's house and decide to give him a ride. Like, how was he gonna get to the carnival anyway?  
I dive over there and get off to go knock on his door. Edd immediately answers like in twenty seconds.  
He smiles at me and waves at me.  
"Good evening, Kevin. How may I assist you?"  
Edd asks looking at me with those gorgeous blue eyes.  
"Uhh.. I was wondering if you want a ride to the carnival?"  
I scratched the back of my neck as my eyes where locked in his. Edd's smile dropped and he fumbled with his thumbs.  
"I'm not sure if I wanna go... I'm quite busy with chores..."  
Edd said this in a quiet tone as he looked down. This kinda upset me, I mean wouldn't you be upset too??  
"Come on Dork, You never go out. Plus, Alejandra really wanted you to go, you just gonna turn her down? She'll be really upset."  
I crossed my arms and see his eyes look up at me with an expression of guilt. He looks away and speaks in a sad tone.  
"Oh dear, how could I be so selfish."  
Edd looks up at me quickly.  
"Why don't you come in while I go change?"  
Edd moved to the side, as I went in. I looked around and my jaw dropped.  
What did Edd mean by chores?! This place was sparkling clean.  
"Kevin, do you mind taking off your shoes?"  
Edd said in a shy tone while looking at me like a puppy. God, he's cute.  
"Sure"  
I take off my shoes and go to sit on the couch.  
" I will get dressed as quickly as I can."  
Edd walked up the stairs in a hurry.  
Wow I'm in Edd's house. It was clean as fuck and smelled really good, too. Then I started wondering if I just wanted to be friends with Edd, like I don't want Edd as my... you know...boyfriend. I really thought of what Alejandra told me. She don't want Edd hurt and what if I'm the guy that does, just because I didn't feel that way in the first place. However, at the same time, I see myself holding his hand, giving him a present for valintines day, kissing him and all that stuff. I'm just not sure what to think. Especially, what will the football team think? Alejandra's words echoed in my head as her serious face burned my thoughts.  
~"I know his type. He wants a nice, sweet guy who will love him no matter what other ass-wipes say. You're not embarrassed about your relationship with him "~  
I stare blankly as negative toughts enter my head. You're not good for Edd, you'll just end up hurting him and Alejandra will hate you're guts. You've seen how she fights? She'll take you down even if you try. I...I really like Edd though... do I?  
I slap my hands in my face.  
Shit, I like him, I gotta realize that.  
I like him! I guess I'm gay for him but it don't mean I'm full blown gay! I still like boobs and pussy. Hell yeah. I just like Edd, and...so do...other...people...  
I'm gonna win him over. That's my plan. It'll take me a while, but I can do it. I'll ask Ale for help and stuff. I know I can do it.  
"Kevin I'm ready"  
Edd's adorable dorky voice interrupted my thoughts and I quickly face him. He looked so cute. He had a green sweater, a white collar shirt under , black skinny jeans and black vans shoes.  
"Choice, let's go."  
I go to put on my shoes and  
Hold the door out for him.  
"Why than you Kevin." Edd smiled showing that adorable gap between his teeth as he goes to lock the door.  
I go over to my motorcycle and pass him a helmet. Edd barely catches it and puts it on. He gets on behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.  
I fucking loved his arms around me. Stay down Kevin Jr...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
 After a couple minutes we finally made it to the carnival.  
"We're here dork"  
I wiggle my hips as he quickly unwrapped his arms from my waist.  
Edd took off the helmet and I do the same. Then, we walk to the carnival's entrance. Before we realized it, Alejandra was running at us in light speed.  
"Babes!"  
She yelled in happiness as he tackled us in a bear hug. She giggled at the noise of us getting chocked by her hug.  
She let us go and grinned.  
"Come on I got our tickets so let's go in!"  
Alejandra grabbed our hands and dragged us inside. Boy, was she excited. It made me and Edd chuckle at her excited, childish behavior.  
"What do you guys wanna get in on first?"  
Alejandra asked not yet letting go of our hands.  
"How about that roller coaster?"  
I asked pointing to the red ride at the far end of the right. Alejandra's face brightened up with joy and nodded. She looked at Edd, who was very nervous at the idea.  
"You don't wanna go on it?"  
Alejandra asked him with a worried tone like a mother asking her kids if it was too scary. Edd shrugs and shakes his head.  
"I wish not to, I will wait for you  
two."  
Alejandra shrugged.  
"If that's what you want sugar pie."  
She gave him a warm smile and headed towards the ride. We waited about fifteen minutes to finally get on the ride. Alejandra waved at Edd as he waved back and we took off. Alejandra was smiling the whole time and so was I, but I really wished Edd wasn't so scared of the ride. I'd like him being here too. It don't mean i don't like hanging with Alejandra, she's cool, but I also want Edd on too.  
  
  
After the ride we went over to Edd , and Alejandra yapped about how cool the ride was and how she wish he got on. Edd giggled at her child like excitement, and shit I couldn't help but admire his adorable laugh.  
We went over to another ride,  Alejandra was far ahead as always. She was just too excited to wait for us.  
I was about to talk to Edd when I heard a familiar voice behind us.  
"Kevin? Why are you hanging out with this loser?"  
Marcus. God damn it, why him out of all people.  
"I didn't know you hang out with losers now? "  
Marcus laughed as he crossed his arms. I frowned at him and before I could say something, I heard Alejandra.  
"Who you calling loser? "  
Alejandra growled at Marcus.  
"You got some God damn nerve saying shit to Beanie Babe."  
Alejandra got close to Marcus as her fists clenched. Marcus laughed while he pressed his finger on Alejandra's chest.  
"Or what. you gonna try to hit me. Oh no I'm so scared I'm gonna get hit by a girl!"

Marcus said sarcastically.  
I knew he fucked up, cause Alejandra  threw a hard punch directly at his face. He moved to the side in pain.  
"Try? I will, fucker. You talk shit to Edd or my friends agai, I'll fuck you up worse."  
Alejandra grabbed our hands and walked in a fast pace. She was fucking mad. I could see the rage in her walk, she could burn the pavement.  
"Alejandra... it's okay. No one was injured.."  
Edd spoke up. Alejandra looked back and hugged him.  
" and no one will. They won't say shit to you, or I'll squish them like play-doe"  
Alejandra kissed his head and smiled.  
"Make sure that don't happen when I'm not around and you are, okay Kevin!"  
Alejandra grabbed my shirt and looked staight into my eyes. Instead of her chocolate brown eyes, they where rust colored from her anger. " no matter what, even if those football dick-heads are around or I shit you not I'll fuck you up worser than all of Edd's beatings." I nodded quickly. I never knew a lovable, childish, happy-go-lucky girl can be so... scary and threatening.

"Good. I'm glad it won't happen."  
Yeah... I hope it won't ,but I got a feeling, it will.  
    
  
  


	6. Ask him to the dance, idiot.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kevin's POV 

  
  
  


“Are you excited about your game papaya boy?”

Alejandra shakes me around by my shoulders. I laugh at her and move to face her, seeing the sparkle in her eyes.

“Sure am! And I'm gonna win.” 

“That's the spirit!!!” 

Alejandra jumps and does a little twirl with her silky dark chocolate colored hair flying around her like a ring around a planet, Like saturn. Alejandra gives me a big Bear hug and lifts me off the ground by a couple inches.

“I know you'll make a gazillion points and I'll be cheering you on better than the captain of the cheerleading squad! And I'll make Edd Cutie come too!”

Alejandra grinned at me playfully.

“awe, geez Ale. I-I'm fucking d-dying.”

I chuckle, feeling my cheeks burn at the thought of Edd being at my game. Or it could be Alejandra’s hulk-like strength squanching me.

“alright you fucking woman-child, let me go or I'll become a ragdoll.”

Alejandra finally let me go and giggled at my dizzy state from the lack of air in my lungs.

“Sorry Kevin. I'm just so gosh-darn excited for today. You're gonna do so amazing on the field!”

After Alejandra finished talking, the bell rang for fourth period. 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

3rd person POV 

 

It was finally the end of last period and the football team was getting ready on the field for their big game. Alejandra practically dragged Edd to the stadium getting a head start on seats to see their friend. 

“Oh boy, oh boy, OH BOY!! I'm so excited!”

Alejandra scurried to the bleachers looking for the best seats to get the best view. 

“when are you not excited?” 

Edd mumbled under his breath. 

Alejandra grabbed Edd's hand and ran all the way to the top row and sat Edd down next to her.

“Why did we have to arrive here this early? The game does not start in thirty minutes.”

Edd looked at Alejandra as she scrambled through her Nike gym sack. 

“Well I want the best seats to see carrot babe play. Oh looky they're stretching, you should take a lil’ peek.” 

Alejandra wiggled her eyebrows and smirked at the blushing boy who was now squirming in his seat. Edd pulls down his beanie to cover his eyes, feeling embarrassed from Alejandra's actions. 

“p-please refrain from such actions Alejandra!” 

“okay okay. Want a snacky?”

Alejandra shoved a bag of skittles in Edd's hands. Edd held the bag of skittles then looked at his silly best friend. She had a grin glued to her face as she waited for him to open it. Finally Edd opened the wrapper and took out a small green candy and popped it in his mouth.

“Skittles are like the gayest candy out there, you know who is also the gayest candy out there?”

Edd looked confused and shrugged at her.

Alejandra leaned in and poked her finger on Edd's nose gently.

“you. You're the gayest candy.” 

She giggled in amusement at Edd's cute reaction of confusion. 

“man, now I know why Ke-mooooooooou”

Alejandra slapped her hand on her mouth and tapped lightly at her lips as she hummed a tune and turned around slowly, rolling her eyes around.

“you know what?” 

Edd asked in pure confusion. 

“know what?”

The chocolate hair colored athlete shrugged her shoulders nervously as she chuckled lightly. Edd shrugged and sighed. “That's okay if you wish not to share something with me.”

Edd looked over to the field. Alejandra jumped and waved her hands.

“No no, it's not like that, Hon! It's just I almost slipped som'n. A-a secret I'm keeping for someone.”

Alejandra looks at Edd's ocean blue eyes.

“oh, that's fine”

Edd smiled a little and faced the field again. He hated to admit, he was looking at Kevin. 

“Alejandra…” 

Edd kept his eyes on the field, watching his crush practice. 

“Y-Yeah, sugar?” 

Edd paused for a while and sighed, his eyes never leaving Kevin. Finally the brilliant teen spoke up.

“Do you think...Kevin...um...will notice me in a way...Oh dear...will he ever like me the way I do. This may sound insane and unlikely, but I… really do have strong feelings for him and I need hope...however I feel like it won't happen...and if I tell him he will hate me. I just got him closer to me because of you. You always group us together and I feel like it's also because I like him and it makes me happy to be closer to him and-” 

Edd was cut off my Alejandra's embrace. Edd hugged her back and sighed. After a while of hugging the two friends broke the hug, then Alejandra kissed the genius’s forehead and made him look up at her.

“it's not impossible to win Kevin's heart. Sure he's popular, hot, different and hard to reach, but not impossible to. You just need to have courage. I'm sure if you have hope, Kevin will come at ya.” 

Alejandra gave Edd a warm smile and the boy smiled back. 

Before the two noticed, there were people in the stadium and the game was about to begin. 

“let's cheer Kevin on.”

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  
  


Peach Creek had won the game and no one could be more excited. Everyone was also excited about the homecoming dance tomorrow.

  
  
  


“Boiiii!!!!” 

Alejandra flipped her hand at Kevin  in excitement.  

“I just asked Abigail to the homecoming dance and she said yes!!” 

Alejandra twirls around in happiness. Then, Alejandra stops in her tracks when she sees Kevin's face. He has a small fake smile, and his eyes had an emotion of sadness.

“Hey pumpkin, what's the matter?

Alejandra walked over to her ginger haired friend and looked at him in a way of worry.

“Man, I just...you know....don't got a date.”

Kevin shrugged as he looked to the side.

“babe, you got a shit load of chicks worshiping you and kissing every step you take. Just-” 

Alejandra was cut off by Kevin's yell.

“Ale you fucking know I don't want anybody, but Edd. I don't want some bitch ass, I want Edd.” 

Kevin leaned against the wall and sighed.

“And Edd's probably not into dudes, so I'll just go alone or not at all.”

Kevin crossed his arms and let out a loud exhale. Alejandra sighed heavily and chuckled.

“Edd's fucking gay, my dude. He's gayer than a 10 pound bag of skittles. When I told him he was he didn't say shit and he would of told me if he wasn't. Trust me Kev, give it a try I'll help yah.” 

Alejandra patted Kevin's shoulder and pulled him away from the wall. 

“let's go to your place since you live down the street from him. We will practice and you'll go up to him no matter what cause homecoming’s tomorrow and you sure as hell ain't going alone or with a thot.”

Alejandra grabbed Kevin's hand and 

Ran away with him heading to the parking lot.  

“We're skipping?” 

Kevin asked as he ran behind Alejandra. Alejandra laughed and ran faster, making Kevin almost trip.

“yup!”

“alright” 

Kevin chuckled, following the girl behind. Kevin really could care less about skipping school, especially to get a plan and prepare to ask Edd to the dance.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  
  


Kevin POV 

  
  


“Okay, so you gotta be cool. Don't make it awkward. Practice on me, pretend I'm Edd.”

Alejandra stands up from my bed and stands right in front of me, smiling.

I get kinda nervous and blush, really thinking the words I'd tell Edd.

“uhh.. Edd, I was thinking...shit….”

I look away and feel my cheeks get super hot. Fuck I can't do it.

“lemmy help ya, hon.”

Alejandra turns me around and clears her throat.

“Hey Edd, I was thinking, would you like to go to the homecoming dance with me?”

After saying that Alejandra makes her voice higher.

“Oh I'm not sure, I have many chores to complete. Thanks you for the offer, Kevin.”

Then Alejandra lowers her voice.

“Come on Double Dork, it'll be fun”

“Oh alright”

“then we can fuck”

“Oh dear, K-Kevin that's highly inappropriate”

“you know you want the special K”

“well I have to admit, I've dreamed of it.”

I crossed my arms and blushed harder.

This bitch is the death of me, I couldn't help but laugh.

“you have a wild imagination.”

I laughed at her. Alejandra joined me and threw a pillow at me.

“C’mon boy, practice on me.”

I calm my laughter and think of my words. When I finally got them, Then I got serious.

“Hey Edd, I was thinking if you wanna come to the homecoming dance. I just thought since we got nobody to go with and we could have some fun.”

It was easier than I thought, but I guess it was because I was with Alejandra.

“perfect!!!”

Alejandra high fived me and giggled. 

“you're gonna nail it.”

“you really think so?”

“sure as hell!”

After practicing for a while, we both went to the nearest corner store and bought some snacks to watch some TV until 5:30, which is when I'll go ask Edd. Wish me fucking luck.

 

^^^^^^^^^^

 

5:22

 

Alejandra rushed me around the house in a panic mixed with excitement. 

“Okay, you took a shower. Check- KEVIN! GO DRY YOUR HAIR, DAMPNESS IS NOT SEXY IN A TIME LIKE THIS!!!”

I rushed to the bathroom as fast as I could. Man I never thought I'd be afraid of a woman other than my mom. It feels like Alejandra will pound me for not talking about single step.

I quickly got the hair dryer and dried my hair. I thought to myself, what does Ale know about romance? Then I realize she's a girl and she's got a date to the dance, and that's possibly her girlfriend already.

I guess I only have to trust Alejandra that this goes well and successful. 

“Kevin, I got your outfit. Not too fancy and not too Blah. What do you think?”

I looked at the outfit when Alejandra straightened it on the bed.

It was a black collar shirt, khaki skinny jeans, and a pair of black converse. 

“ehh?”

Alejandra nudged me and had a toothy grin across her lips.

“Man, I really like it”

I smiled at her and grabbed the shirt. 

“I'll be in the living room while you change”

Alejandra left my room and closed the door. Man I'm actually very excited and nervous to ask Edd to the dance.

Alejandra better be sure I won't fuck this up.

After I was done I went out of my room and to the living room, and saw Alejandra standing there with a single rose with a white bow, tied around the top of the stem.

I went up to her and she handed me the rose. She then began trying to fix the three strips of hair like a mom. I just let her do whatever she wanted at this point.

“alrighty, go get him tiger!” 

Alejandra hugged me and shoved me out the door. I then heard a door locking.

I felt terrified about asking Edd and being turned down and called a fag.

“Ale let me in I don't wanna do it!” 

“ NO YOU HAVE TO, YOU PUSSY!!!”

Alejandra yelled from inside. She lifted the blinds and pointed forward as if saying go now.

I roll my eyes and take a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

I begin to walk up the street and head towards Edd's house. My heart pounded harder the closer I got. I thought if I see him my heart would explode.

I finally made it and slowly knocked on the door. I stood up straight and fixed my clothes a bit.

Then he comes out, adorable as always.

“Salutations Ke-... Kevin what kind of special occasion are you attending? You look fantastic.”

Edd smiled and looked at me. I could see a small shade for red heating up his cheeks, which make my cheeks redder than a ripe tomato.

Here it goes.

“Well, Edd is was thinking that if...you know...you wanna go the homecoming dance with me? Like… we uh...got nobody so we can have some...umm..fun.” 

I.am.fucking.it.up!! 

I can see Edd's cheeks get redder and he pulls his beanie down to cover his eyes. He then squirms in his spot and opens his mouth.

“.....I-I-I would….L-Love to….”

Edd shakes a little and pulls down his beanie further. 

“Hey sockhead! Who's at the door?!”

Fuck the other eds are there, I hope to God Eddy doesn't barge in. 

“So I'll pick you up at six?”

“s-sounds good.”

I then grab Edd's hand and put the rose in his hand, then I leave calmly but inside I was excited as ever!! I can't believe he said yes!!!

I knocked on my door and Alejandra opened and snatched my hand.

“So?! How’d it go?!” 

Alejandra looked at me with curiosity and excitement.

I hugged her tightly and yelled.

“He said YES!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> I wanted to let you know that you can leave me any suggestions and ideas on the comments. I'd love to take them and make the story better and more enjoyable.   
> I want to make this fic as long as I can because I've grown to really love the story.  
> I'd more than appreciate it if you give me some ideas on future chapters or things you'd love to see in this story.   
> Thank you so much for reading this, it means the absolute world to me.  
> I'll post a new chapter as soon as I can.


End file.
